Afraid
by trinity23
Summary: What really happened in Colorado. Contains character death and I guess Spoilers if you havent seen S3Ep7 and onwards.


**Hey :) So, this is a little something that I wrote after watching S3Ep7. I havent been able to post it until now because of internet issues, but I hope you still like it. In my head, this is how it went.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven, any of the characters, storylines or basically anything you recognise. I especially do not own Duke, mores the pity.**

Audrey Parker understood people. She had done her whole life (as far as she could remember). It was just an innate ability that she had. She could see why they acted certain ways, could understand why they said certain things and, often most importantly, she could tell when there were things people weren't saying. She could do this with most people, even those she had just met, and it just got stringer as she grew closer to people. So when it came to someone like Duke, well, she knew him better than he knew himself most of the time. Which was why she'd pulled away.

She knew it was selfish of her to have initiated the kiss – she'd just needed to be close to someone and Duke was…there. As she leaned in to capture his lips with hers, she hadn't expected him to respond the way that he did. Feeling his hands running through her hair, and his kisses growing more and more frantic, she knew it was wrong. As she stood outside the cabin she questioned why Duke hadn't pushed her away, reasoning that maybe he'd been looking for a release. Just like her. Shaking her head sadly she turned back and headed into the cabin, smiling as she saw Duke lying face down on the bed screaming into the pillow in frustration, clearly oblivious to her presence.

'Hey,' she said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him, a plan quickly forming in her mind. 'You know Duke; I never thought that you were afraid of anything.' She had to supress a smile at the indignant look on the older mans face as he got up and turned to face her.

'Afraid?' He questioned. 'Tell me blondie, if you were the one who walked out, how the hell am I afraid?'

Audrey raised an eyebrow in response. 'Really Duke? You really think that's what I'm talking about? Like I don't know that there's no way it was my face that you were seeing just then.'

Duke opened his mouth to argue but stopped at the glare that the blonde was sending in his direction. Sighing he asked quietly 'How long have you known?'

'Well, how long have I been in Haven now?' Audrey replied sarcastically counting on her fingers and scratching her head.

Duke slapped her hand away playfully and nodded. 'Yeah ok, I get your point. It's not like I can do anything about it though. Nathan hates me.'

Audrey rolled her eyes, exasperated. 'He does not hate you – you must surely have figured that out by now. It's all bravado, just the same as it is with you, not wanting to let each other know how you really feel.'

'Actually, I beg to differ here Oprah,' Duke said, ducking as Audrey tried to slap him. 'I think he made his feelings pretty clear when he tattooed that freaking death sign on his arm.' Duke stood and began pacing the room angrily.

'You really don't get it do you?' Audrey asked as Duke continued to pace back and forth. 'He got the tattoo so that he could get inside – to find out if anything was going to happen to you. So he could protect you.'

Duke scoffed, but stopped pacing and turned to face Audrey. 'How do you know?' He asked softly.

'Well he didn't tell me that's for sure,' Audrey replied, rolling her eyes again as Duke growled in frustration and flung himself back onto the bed. 'I know because I know him Duke, just like I know you. And I know that both of you are too afraid or just too damn stubborn to make the first move.' She grinned wickedly before grabbing Dukes phone and calling Nathan, pressing the phone into Dukes hand and running from the room, giggling at the look on Dukes face.

'Hey Nathan…no she's fine, she's busy looking into something…Yeah we're flying back tomorrow…Well actually there's something I need to tell you, erm, our flight gets in around 1.' Duke glanced at Audrey who was standing in the doorway, shaking her head and mouthing the word 'Afraid' at him. He turned away and tried to concentrate on what Nathan was telling him. 'Yeah sure…I will…Ok, see you Nate.' Hanging up the phone, Duke cursed himself for bottling out.

Audrey walked over and hugged him. 'It's ok, you can tell him tomorrow. He's not going anywhere.'

Duke nodded. 'Thanks blondie,' he said softly before heading over to the couch to crash for the night.

Audrey's heart stopped when she saw Nathan lying on the ground. She froze as Duke sprinted past her, his body reacting instinctively, falling to his knees beside Nathan. Unable to speak, he tried hopelessly to revive the man he loved, but never had the courage to tell.

Yes, Duke had been afraid. But that was nothing compared to how he felt now, knowing that he would never have that chance.

**So how was it? Review and let me know xx**


End file.
